The installation of a door or window lock often requires the carving of a cavity or slot in the edge of the door to accommodate, if not the entire lock, at least its bolt, and a countersunk channel to receive its mounting plate. Also, the jamb requires a corresponding mortise or slot that receives the bolt and a countersunk channel to flushly mount the strikeplate. Some locks of European design have wide rectangular bolts instead of the circular bolts commonly found in American-made locks. These rectangular bolts require the cutting of narrow long cavities seldom exceeding 0.95 centimeter (3/8 of an inch) in width. Blade locks such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,654 MacDonald required the cutting of a narrow, deep and long cavity into the door edge to accommodate the lock blade, and a similar mortise in the door jamb to accommodate receiving the bolt. While a router can be used to cut the cavity in the door edge, the angled shape of door jambs make the use of a router difficult, if not impossible, to an unskilled or semi-skilled homeowner. Until now this type of blade lock has required professional installation. Similarly, formation of the countersunk channel for mounting the lock mounting plate or the strikeplate along the door edge or door jamb currently requires professional skill in routing or chiseling.